Need for Speed: Carbon/Crews
Crews in Need for Speed: Carbon control various territories of each region within the perimeter of Palmont City. The player can encounter four main crews and several minor crews in the career mode. Main Crews The main crews in Need for Speed: Carbon control the largest portions of Palmont City and are led by a boss. Each of them only uses a certain car class as their vehicles. 21st Street Crew The 21st Street Crew is led by Angie and is based in Kempton. The player will face Angie and her crew first, if they started the career mode with the Chevrolet Camaro SS. The 21st Street Crew mainly drives Muscle cars. The crew is known for their distinctive orange and grey painted vehicles. Bushido Bushido is led by Kenji and is based in Downtown. The player has to race against Kenji first if they chose the Mazda RX-8 as their starter car. The Bushido crew drives tuner cars only. The Bushido symbol is a pair of yellow eyes with an angry look. Their car designs feature a green body colour with black vinyls and white Japanese calligraphy saying "Bushido" (武士道). T.F.K. T.F.K. is led by Wolf and is based in Fortuna. The player will race against their boss first, if they begin the career mode with the Alfa Romeo Brera. T.F.K. solely drives exotic cars. Their paint jobs consists of a grey and white colour scheme. Stacked Deck Stacked Deck is led by Darius and based in Silverton. After the player conquered Downtown, Fortuna and Kempton, Darius will recruit Kenji, Wolf and Angie into Stacked Deck, saying he needs a "motivated crew" to defeat the player. Different to the other main crews, the members drive every car class in the game. Their vehicles are characterized by a red and black paint job with grey lines. Their logo is a red snake coiled around a dead man's hand (Aces and Eights). The player faces off against them again after conquering Downtown, Kempton and Fortuna, before finally dueling against Darius in the Carbon Canyon against his Audi Le Mans quattro. Player's Crew Players have to create a crew in order to challenge every crew in Palmont City. Members include Neville, Nikki and Sal, although some members of the main crews can be recruited by the player after defeating their bosses. They are as followed; *Colin (TFK) *Samson (21st Street Crew) *Yumi (Bushido) Minor Crews The minor crews in Need for Speed: Carbon do not have a known boss and control a few territories and race events. They will occasionally attack the territory of the main crews, including the player's. The game features six minor crews, whose car selection is restricted to a particular car class. Exotic *'Black Hearts' - They drive exotics that have a black and grey paint job on them. Their logo is a flaming black heart with yellow thorns. *'Kings' - This crew drives exotic cars that are blue with a red stripe and white trim. Their logo is a racing helmet inside a yellow circle and with a "K" inside, which is an acronym of their name. Muscle *'Inferno' - They drive yellow muscle cars with a red flame and the devil's pitchfork stripe vinyl. Their logo is a red-colored trident with a curled end that represents the Devil's tail. *'Los Colibries' - Los Colibries, which translates from Spanish to "the hummingbirds," are a minor crew in Need for Speed: Carbon. They drive purple muscle cars with a bright yellow stripe vinyl down the centre. Tuner *'Rotor 4' - Every crew member drives a tuner car that is green with an orange engine vinyl on the side. Their name and logo are references to the rotary engine, which is used by the Mazda RX-7 and Mazda RX-8. *'Scorpios' - The Scorpios drive white tuners with a dark purple tribal/flame body vinyl. Their logo is a scorpion, hence the name "Scorpios." Trivia *Depending on the territory in which the player is located, a car from one of the main crews can be raced against in a Free Roam Challenge. Free roam racers are not restricted to certain car classes and always use random cars from the player's tier. *Bushido is the title of a code of honour for the Samurai which were ancient Japanese warriors. It means "the way of the warrior" in Japanese. *A Mazda Mazdaspeed3 with a special Black Hearts livery can be driven in a Challenge Series event. *A Mazda RX-8 with a special Rotor 4 livery can be driven in a Challenge Series event or in a Quick Race as a Bonus Car. *The paint jobs of Rotor 4 bear a strong resemblance to the Mazda 787B. *Kings never attack territory of the other crews. *Stacked Deck and the minor crews never attack territory between them. *Some vehicles of Scorpios are shown in several official screenshots of the game. *Any random minor crew will take over any uncompleted races once the player has defeated Darius. *Scorpios were previously named as "Scorpions" in the demo, where Kenji is featured as the leader of the Scorpions crew. Category:Crews